my parents are famous?
by zanessatroy
Summary: troy is a basketball player for the laker and gabby is a famous singer/actress wat do their kids think about it
1. Chapter 1

**CHARTERS :VANESSA HUDGENS AS GABRIELLA BOLTON (27)**

**ZAC EFRON AS TROY BOLTON(28)**

**SELINA GOMEZ AS ALEX BOLTON (14)**

**MADISON PETTIS AS LEXI BOLTON (7)**

**STELLA HUDGENS AS DEBBY BOLTON (12)**

**JT AUSTIN- MAX BOTLON (11)**

**DAVID HENRIE AS JUSTIN BOLTON (16)**

**THE BOLTON LIVE IN A BIG MANSHION WITH TEN BEDROMM AND NINE LIVE HAPPYLY AS FOR RIGHT WORK AS A BASKETBALL PLAYER FOR THE LAKER AND GABBY IS A SINGER HAVE GOOD RELATIONSHIP WITH THERE AS THE STRUGGLY THROUGH WAT LIFE THROW AT THEM IN .How does their kids feel about there parents populartity**

**TRAILER**

**Will be up soon**


	2. Chapter 2

_PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORY .I WILL TRY TO GET AS MUCH UP AS POSSIBLE .THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT'S READING MY STORY AND KEEP IN TOUCH .MUSCH LUV._

_MY PARENTS ARE FAMOUS????_

_Justin is very protect over his sister and mother. He hate that his parents are famous but he enjoys the money at the same time .He is very spoil but he don't show it .He's a basketball player at school .He is very popular at school which mean all the girls want to be friends or date him. He is layback but very outgoing at the same time. Makes good grades_

_Alex is emo but at the same time love to dress up. she's very out there .She love to fight people just to prove her point .she's popular at school but not guy mess with her because they don't want troy Bolton to hurt them. Alex love to spend time with her mom and sisters .She sometime go on tour with her mom .Also makes good grades_

_Debby is so quite you will think she was from another planet. Her brother and sisters have to fight her battles for her. She always have someone bothering her .She's a straight A student .She's the one who always ask question before her and her brothers get in trouble .Her mom can always count on her to tell the truth. Her and max always go at it_

_Max on the other hand is very weird .He love to fight with Debby. He has a lot of energy which is good for basketball as well. He love to confuse people even his parents .Alex favorite man because he does anything for Alex because she can confuse him as well._

_Lexi: lexi is just lovable .She know how to get out of a problem. She's daddy's little girl and love it .she's very spoil she love to go shopping with her aunt sharpay .She's into plays and musical ._

_It was a early day in the Bolton house hold. It was Saturday which was good because if it was on a school day they would have been late already since it was 12 0 clock .Gabby stir in her sleep and open her eyes to the sun .she looked to the left to see her husband up .She smile at him and gave him a lovely kiss on the lips. He smile at her .she got up to go to the bathroom but he pulled her back and started to kiss her neck ._

_Gabby: t..o..rr..y stop (moan)_

_Troy: gabby come on we haven't seen each other for weeks now _

_Gabby : it's to early _

_Troy: ok (let her go) sign_

_Gabby: later okay (kiss his lips and leave)_

_Troy okay (walk to his son bedroom) you up_

_Justin: yeah can we have a family day today_

_Troy: yeah since I have to leave tomorrow_

_Lexi: DADDY!!!!!!!_

_Troy:hey princess how are you (kiss her head)_

_Lexi: (giggles) good are you going to leave again_

_Troy: not till tomorrow but since I'm leaving how about we have a family day_

_Lexi: yea!!!!!! Where is mommy_

_Troy :in the room_

_Lexi: (run off) ok_

_Justin: thanks dad _

_Troy :no problem I miss you guys (walk to his older daughter room) hey baby girl (kiss her cheek)_

_Alex:hi (sad) _

_Troy :watz the matter_

_Alex: nothing so what are we doing today_

_Troy: family day_

_Alex: this should be fun (laugh)_

_Troy:hey we always have fun_

_Alex: sure dad if you say sotroy: just few family problem that's all_

_Alex:ssssuurrreee where is mom_

_Troy: in the room _

_Alex: okay (lay back down on the bed)_

_Troy :hurry up and get dress (leave)Debby can you and your brother stop running around like crazy kids ._

_Debby: he started it (stick her tougn out at max)_

_Max:grow up little brat_

_Troy:HEY STOP NOW_

_Max (stop and go to his room)_

_Debby: sorry daddy_

_Troy and gabby decide to take the kids out to the backyard and just have a picnic so the paparazzi will not take picture of them._

_Gabby: so Alex how is school._

_Alex: good just trying to keep my grade up_

_Gabby (smile at her daughter) good_

_Lexi :mommy are you coming to my play_

_Gabby :I'm sorry baby I have to be on good morning America_

_Lexi: (sad)oh ok_

_Troy: I'll try to be there _

_Lexi: (happy) ok_

_Troy: Debby so how about you. How is everything_

_Debby:oh let me see my stepsister is out to get me_

_Troy: what what happen_

_Debby: she wouldn't leave me alone_

_Troy: I'll talk to her_

_Oh yeah I forgot to tell you that troy has a daughter by another woman name Christie .Let me explain the whole thing when gabby was pregnant with Debby her and troy got into an argument so troy went to the bar and met Christie there and they had a thing .So she ended up pregnant which she told troy and he decide to help and take care of his kid. His daughter name is Meghan Martin. Let's just say she's not a fan of gabby because she want her mother and father to be together. She spend the day over there at times to be with her father .She want her father all to herself and always talk back to gabby. One gabby and troy came home and saw Meghan hitting lexi which really piss gabby off .Gabby always love her his one of her own daughter._

_Troy: it will be okay (phone ring) hello_

_Meghan: Hi Daddy are you back_

_Troy :yes I came back last night_

_Meghan: can I come over _

_Troy(look at his family )_

_Meghan: okay bye daddy mommy will drop me off now (hang up)_

_Troy: Meghan is come over _

_(Kids face fell)_

_Troy: sorry guys but she's your sister_

_Gabby: troy it was suppose to be a family day with your family with me_

_Troy: next time_

_Alex: I'm leaving (get up to leave)_

_Gabby: SIT DOWN _

_Alex(sit down fast)k_

_Lexi:mommy are you sad_

_Gabby(give her a small smile ) no mommy is happy_

_Troy: gabby are you sure_

_Gabby: YES_

_Max:mommy can we watch a movie_

_Gabby:yeah which one (breathing in and out)_

_Max: the proposal_

_Gabby :okay let's go (hit troy when she walk pass him)_

_Troy:hey what was that for _

_Next chapter will be out soon_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hope to get more comment as the story goes on**_

_**Next chapter of the story **_

_**Alex(sit down fast)k**_

_**Lexi:mommy are you sad**_

_**Gabby(give her a small smile ) no mommy is happy**_

_**Troy: gabby are you sure**_

_**Gabby: YES**_

_**Max:mommy can we watch a movie**_

_**Gabby:yeah which one (breathing in and out)**_

_**Max: the proposal**_

_**Gabby :okay let's go (hit troy when she walk pass him)**_

_**Troy:hey what was that for **_

_**Gabby : you inviting her over**_

_**Troy: gabby she's my daughter you know**_

_**Gabby : yes troy I know but can't we just have a family day wit our kids**_

_**Troy : yes but I haven't seen her since I left**_

_**Gabby: troy whatever I'm going inside**_

_**Troy : ok ( try's to give her a kiss but she walks away )**_

_**( 15 minutes later Meghan arrive with her mother they knock on the door which lexxi answer )**_

**Christie : where's troy**

**Lexxi : in side DADDY THE DOOR**

**Christie : oh thanks I guess**

**Lexxi : your welcome walk to the living room )**

**Christie : ( let her self in ) so what are you guys watch**

**Gabby: (turns to see her ) uumm…….. A movie**

**Christie : I know that**

**Meghan : omg gabby you have gain weight since I saw you ( fake a smile )**

**Gabby: ( fake smile also) uuumm.. Thanks**

**Meghan : are you pregnant ????**

**Christie : hope not your getting old no offence**

**Gabby : excuse me ( walk upstairs to the bedroom ) troy go talk to her about your daughter **

**Troy : what happen**

**Gabby : go downstairs**

**Troy : okay I'm gone**

**Gabby : (follow behind) umm u can leave now**

**Christie : not so fast troy I need a check to buy a house close by here so incase I might need you ( turn to gabby and smile at her )**

**Gabby : no that's not going to happen**

**Troy : I'll talk over it with gabby**

**Meghan : but daddy you don't need to talk to her about it , it's not her money (red in the face)**

**Troy : would you be quiet gabby is my wife and your stepmother **

**Meghan : she can never be my mother ( walk off )**

**Christie : okay give me your answer when I come back ( blow him a kiss )bye**

**Gabby : slut **

**Troy : hey watch your mouth**

**Gabby : she deserve it**

**Troy : gabby come on**

**Gabby : ok ( goes to the living room )**

**Meghan : daddy I'm hungry**

**Troy : there is food on the counter that gabby made**

**Meghan : I don't like gabby food**

**Alex : then don't eat it**

**Gabby : hey stay out of it ( hit her softly)**

**Alex : okay but she can't just talk to you like that**

**Debby : yeah this is our house not hers so she need to respect you**

**Meghan : who asked you as long as I'm alive this is my father house it's his money plus your mom CD aren't that good all she does is spend MY father money on stupid stuff like you kids**

**Troy : Meghan stop**

**Meghan : no daddy she need to know the truth she's just a slut my dad want to fuck when his not busy but after he get rich he will dump her and go back with my mom**

**Justin : THAT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN BECUZ MY PARENTS ARE INLUV U WITCH ( walk up to her )**

**Meghan : oh really we will see your mom is a slut have you seen the papers lately she been with Justin , Chris brown , brad pitts even more I don't even think yall are my fathers yall don't act like how I am**

**Gabby : I'm not a slut first of all have you looked at your mom lately she has over 20 guys over her house ever night giving her a good fuck in the ass**

**Debby: I wonder if you're my dad daughter**

**Meghan : bitch I am wat are you going to do about it ( call her mom ) mommy gabby calling you names **

**Christie : I'm on my way**

**Meghan : okay see you**

**Gabby : troy do something**

**Lexxi : mommy stop yelling please ( start crying )**

**Gabby : baby go in your room**

**Lexxi : no I want to stay wit you**

**Christie : ( comes in ) why are you calling me names**

**Gabby : teach your daughter sum manners next time**

**Christie : gabby don't start some shit you can't handle**

**Troy : both of you stop it ( living room now )**

_**Next chapter will be out soon**_

_**Next chapter will be out soon**_


End file.
